


Best Friends Always Save The Day

by WubbaNottaFighta



Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Danny Sexbang - Fandom, Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, MIGHT BE TRIGGERING, smut at some point, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WubbaNottaFighta/pseuds/WubbaNottaFighta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life isn't always fair, and I know that now. Boyfriends aren't always what they should be, but that's just apart of life, I guess. But then I needed help out of my situation, and long story short, best friends always save the day.</p><p>When Laura's boyfriend starts to turn sour, she calls her best friend for his help. But when he arrives, things are worse then he could've imagined.</p><p>*ORIGINALLY WRITTEN BY KYRATHEWRITER - GIFTED TO WUBBANOTTAFIGHTA (who has yet to write on it other than this little edit right here)*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dan To The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter!! WOOOO! Hope you guys enjoy, and stay tuned for more! <3

Before the shit hit the fan - Chapter One

"You're a whore! You deserve everything that happens to you!" My loving boyfriend, Jay, yells at me. It had been like this for a while, and I didn't how much more I could take. I wanted to leave him so bad, but I never had time to. If he wasn't drunk on the couch, he was watching over me. He's been hitting me, kicking me, and verbally abusing me to no end. I wanted to yell at him back, but I knew that would only result in more pain. So I had to keep my mouth shut and take all the shit he was giving me. I know I don't deserve this, but after all the insults he's thrown at me, maybe I do deserve it. Maybe I'm worthless, ugly, and bitch like he says I am.  
"Go get me some beer, and don't take to long this time!" He yells at me. I nod at him and go and get my purse. Another day of wasting my money on beer for him. I also grabbed my phone he tried to hide from me, just in case I needed it. I head out the door and down the road to the convenient store.

"Hello ma'am!" The clerk greets me monotonously. I don't blame her, it's pretty late. They probably think I'm an alcoholic, I'm always coming in here for beer. I keep my head down at risk for them seeing the bruises. I grab the beer I know he likes and head to buy it.  
"That'll be $5.67 please." She says to me, holding her hand out for the money. I dig through my purse for the money and hand it to her. She hands me the change and I head out the door. When I get back though, all hell will break loose. Everything is worse when he's drunk.  
"Took you long enough." He muttered to as I approached the door. He snatched it out of my hands, and began to open one, here we fucking go.

He's gone through half the six pack, and things were already turning sour, great. I ran upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom. His back was turned, so I saw my chance to leave. I grabbed the phone and dialed Dan's number. I'm hoping he picks up, it's already late as it is. It rings and rings, and I'm sure he's not going to pick up.  
"Hello? Are you okay?" He asks groggily. He knew about my situation, but I said I was fine.  
"Can you please come and get me? I really need some help." I say, trying to keep in my tears. I can hear him shuffle through his covers, obviously getting out of bed.  
"Stay on the line okay? I wanna make sure you're okay." He says, sounding more alert than he did when he picked up.  
"Yeah, he's downstairs drunk again, and I locked myself in the bathroom." I told him as the tears started to fall.  
"I'll be there in a minute, and I'm putting you on speaker." He informs me. I try to calm my breathing, and it's working. I'm calm and waiting for me, until Jay starts yelling again.  
"Get down here you bitch!" He screams as his heavy footsteps go up the stairs. My breathing starts to speed up withe fear of him getting closer.  
"Dan! You have to hurry up!" I say, trying to keep quiet. If I give away where I am, I'm screwed for sure. It's only a matter of time until he tries to get in here, and that lousy lock isn't going to keep him out. I'm planning on jumping out of this window, it's not too far from the ground. As Dan announces he's here, I open the window and start to climb out. As I hear Jay yell again, that motivates me to go faster. I make sure to grab my purse and phone before I jump out completely. I tun to his car and climb in the passenger seat. As I get buckled in, I let the tears fall. I'm finally away from that bastard, and in the safe arms of my best friend.


	2. All The Pain Of Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's finally free, but the pain is still with her. She's lucky enough to have people that care so much about her.

We were still in the car when the sun started coming up. Dan asks if I wanted to go to his apartment or the Grump House, and I said Grump House. I wanted to talk to Suzy, we were like sisters more than anything. I wasn't crying anymore, but the sniffles weren't stopping. Dan and I had been talking, just so it wasn't completely quiet.  
"Do you wanna talk about anything?" Dan asked me. I knew he was talking about, he wanted to know how bad it was between Jay and I, but I wasn't ready to say anything. I shake my head and look out the window.   
"It's fine, we're almost there too." Dan says, focusing back on the road ahead.  
"I, uh, told Arin that you were in trouble, so when we get there, they might ask you." Dan says, glancing at me then back at the road.  
"That's fine, they have a right to be worried about me." I say. I'm glad I have a guy like Dan in my life, because I don't know what I'd do without him. As we pull up to the house, Dan comes over to my side of the car and opens the door. I probably look terrible, I usually have makeup to cover the bruises. I thank him quietly as we make our way to the door. Well, here goes nothing.

"Hey, Arin, can you get Suzy? Laura wants to talk to her." Dan says as we get in the house. Arin nods and goes upstairs to get her.  
"It'll be fine, Laura, don't you worry." Dan says, resting his head on top of mine. As Arin returns with Suzy, she motions me to follow her into a room.  
"I don't know what to do Suzy! All my stuff is back in that hell hole and I don't wanna go back." I tell her quietly. She looks at me with sympathy and hugs me. I embrace her back, and some tears land on her shoulder. Then I was full on sobbing.  
"I'm gonna go get Dan alright?" She asks me. I nod my head and she leaves the room. 

Dan's point of view

As Suzy and Laura went into another room, Arin turns to me.  
"Dude, what happened?" He asked me.  
"She called me saying she needed help, so I put her on speaker and headed to my car. Then he was yelling at her in the background, but she locked herself in the bathroom." I told.  
"She sounded so scared, Arin." I added quietly.  
"Well, she's safe now buddy. You're a good friend!" Arin says, patting me on the back, which makes me smile. Then we hear Laura start to cry from the other room. As Suzy comes out of the room, we both look at her confused.  
"She needs you, Dan." Suzy says pulling me back with her. When I get into room, what I see breaks my heart. She crying so hard, so I go over to her ad hug her. She flinches at first, probably because of the sudden contact. She hugs me back and put her head on my chest. I rub her back soothingly, trying to get her to calm down,  
"It's okay. You're safe with me, I'll make sure nobody hurts you." I say to her quietly. She needs somebody, and I'm glad I can be her shoulder to cry on. We've been friends for so long, and she's never cried like this in front of me, and that means it's bad. 

When she started to calm down, she thanked me for making her feel better.   
"Anytime. If you ever feel sad, you know who to go to!" I say, trying to lighten the mood, and it works.  
"Sorry about getting tears on your shirt, but you can take it as a souvenir.!" She jokes with me. I'm glad that after all that happened, we can still joke and laugh with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Comment your thoughts and questions and I'll make sure to get back to you. Also, No Shows by Gerard Way is the shit, and if you haven't listened to it you totally should. Also, sorry it's a bit short, I have to update my two other books too!!


	3. Cries In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep helps you escape from your problems, but for Laura, it brings them back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! I'm trying to make these chapters longer, so I hope you like it. Also, I was listening to music while writing this, so if there's a music reference, sorry, but I can't help it!! Also, I apologize ahead of time for a the cliche and cuteness...
> 
> ((I was listening to Skyhill and omfg I forgot how good it was))

We were at the Grump House for a number of hours, and now it was time to go home. I just wanted to go to sleep and clear my head, I've had a long day. As we pull up to Dan's apartment, my eyes get heavier and heavier. We get out of the car and head inside, and of course, Dan opens the door for me.  
"You can sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch. Oh and I have some clothes you can wear." Dan says as we step into the house.  
"Thank you." I tell him. He smiles and goes to get the clothes. He hands me a t-shirt and some shorts. Dan's a tell guy, so these clothes will be way too big on me.  
"I'm going to change and then I'm going to sleep." I tell him.  
"Well, goodnight then! If you need anything just ask." He says smiling at me. I go into his room and shut the door. I change my clothes and get under the covers. It's so comfortable, no wonder he sleeps until noon. I shut my eyes and snuggle into the covers. What I wasn't prepared for was the nightmares up ahead.

 

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Jay's voice whispers. I look around, and I'm back at my apartment. I know this is a dream, but I can't wake myself up. He walks over to me from across the room, and I scream and try to back away.  
"Where are you going slut?" He snarls at me. I start crying out of fear. This isn't even a nightmare, it's a memory. I don't wanna be here anymore, i want to get out of this dream. I keep thrashing and crying, trying to get him away, but it's to no avail. Fuck.

Dan's point of view

Falling asleep on this couch was not easy, it was like a brick. I did manage to do it somehow, but my eyes snapped open when I heard screams coming from Laura. I jumped from the couch to see what was wrong. When I go to her, she was thrashing around and crying, this dream must be hell. I go over to her side of the bed and I and call her name and shake her, trying to get her to wake up.  
"Laura! You gotta wake up!" I tell her. When she finally wakes up, she engulfs me in a hug. She's basically bawling at this point, and I'm not really sure what to do.  
"Calm down, you're okay." I tell her quietly in her ear. Oh, I know what to do!  
"Hands on the water, I find. That's it's impossible to make you change your mind." I sing into her ear. Hands On The Water has always been her favorite Skyhill song. The crying starts to calm down, be she still looks scared.  
"Can you stay with me, please? I don't wanna be alone." She says, her voice cracking at the end.  
"Yeah, I'll stay with you." I say sympathetically. I'm only wearing my boxers and a t-shirt, but she doesn't seem to mind. I climb in the bed and put my arm around her waist. We've slept in the same bed before, so this wasn't out of the ordinary. She snuggles her face in my chest and closes her eyes. As I look down at my best friend that I've known since grade school, Something comes to mind. Through all ll the heartbreak we've both been through, all the times we've cried together, how we've been there for each other, even moving from New Jersey with me, she's always been there. And now, it's her turn to need me. 

Laura's point of view

With Dan's arm around my waist is when I feel the safest. He protecting me from all the bad dreams, and I am so thankful for that. Dan's the best friend I could have ever asked for. We've know each other so long, and our friendship has had it's ups and downs, but so does everyone. He's holding me close to him, like if he lets go I'll disappear, which I don't mind at all.


	4. Fresh Start To A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up is never easy, but when you're in the arms of your best friend, it makes it even harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a comment or question and I'll make sure to get back to you, have a good one! Also, when school stars for me, updating will slow down a bit. Thanks for all the kudos too, I appreciate it!   
> I also tried to make this update longer, so tell me if I succeeded!
> 
>  
> 
> ((i'm also managing two other books, and if you wanna read them on other sites, just ask!! Also, I enjoy looking at Leigh Daniel Avidan's face a lot, so, uh, that's that))

When I woke up, I was in a different position than when I fell asleep with Dan. I remember him coming in here and calming me down, but I don't remember anything else. Dan's head is resting on top of mine, which I don't mind. He's still asleep, and his arms are very much around my waist. I like it when things are like this. It's quiet and we get to be close, it was a great feeling. As Dan stirred, signaling he was waking up, he pulled me closer to him. It was like he was in auto pilot.  
"Good morning. How long have you been up?" He asks me, his voice still laced with sleep.  
"Not long, I've just been laying here." I say.  
"Oh, sorry for, uh, you know." He says, motioning to our position.  
"It's fine, don't worry." I say, looking up at him and smiling. He smiles back and gets up.  
"DO you want breakfast? I have cereal or cereal." He jokes.  
"Hm, I think I'll have the cereal! That was a though decision." I laugh. We both laugh and head to the kitchen. Man, waking up without being yelled at is great.

"Are cereal and skittles the only food you have here?" I ask him laughing.  
"Pretty much. Nobody's here but me, so I never have real food!" He says between laughter.  
"I'm gonna choke on my cereal, oh my god!" I say laughing. These were the times I cherished most, were we could be best friends again, and nobody would stand in our way.  
"We gotta do some episodes today, you can come or stay home if you want." He says to me with a mouthful of food.  
"First of all, you're disgusting. Second of all, I'll come with you." I tell him. Then a terrible thought popped into my head.  
"I don't have any clothes to wear. They're all at, you know who's house." I say quietly.  
"Uh, you can wear some of mine, or I can call Suzy." He turns to me and says.  
"Just give me the smallest shirt you own. I'll wear the pants I came here with." I tell him.  
"Okay, I'll be right back then. Oh, and don't worry about the dishes." He adds on quickly. He goes in his room to get me a shirt, so I finish up my cereal and put the bowl in the sink. He comes back with a plain black shirt, which doesn't look any smaller than the one I have on.  
"Sorry if it's too big, which is probably will be." He says smiling. I smile back at him and head over to the bathroom to change. I can't keep wearing Dan's clothes, even though they're really comfortable, I need my own clothes. He doesn't have the band shirts I wanna wear, and his clothes are way too big for me. I either have to go back and get my clothes, or rebuild my entire wardrobe. Ugh, these decisions are hard. I need to charge my phone, it's most likely dead by now. Wait, where's my purse again? Oh yeah, it's in the room Dan is changing in, where he's most likely naked right now! I guess that can wait.

"Guess who I brought with me?" Dan said in a sing songy voice.  
"Somebody who can play games better than you?" Arin says from another room. I burst out laughing after I hear that.  
"Arin! Not in front of my friends!" Dan jokes back. Geez, these two are funny off and on the camera.  
"Haha, sorry man! Hey, Laura!" Arin exclaims, emerging from the other room.  
"Hey!" I wave at him.  
"I heard Laura was here! Tell me the prophecy was right!" Ross says, coming out of the same room Arin was in.  
"Yeah, the prophecy predicted my return! Free the throne, because the Nerd Queen is home!" I announce. That was an inside joke between us, and I said it every time I was here. I was known for being a huge video game nerd, so the title, Nerd Queen, was too fitting to pass up.  
"There's my girl, you're doing great!" Dan bends down to whisper in my ear. Since the whole Jay situation, I had been a little off. But now Laura was back baby, and better than ever!  
"Save it for the bedroom guys." Arin jokes. That got Dan blush, and I have never got him to blush. Well, except for that one time we were, nevermind!  
"Jesus, you guys are loud as shit." Suzy sighs. She motions me over to her and starts talking quietly.  
"You doing okay? You know, we're all here f you need anything." She tells me.  
"Thanks you. I just need to get my clothes somehow, I can't keep wearing Dan's. But I don't think Dan will think it's a good idea for me to get them." I tell her in the same quiet tone she's using. She nods understandingly.  
"Just buy enough clothes to last like a week, then talk to Dan about it. He'll probably be skeptical about it because you mean so much to him." She says.  
"He's always put his friends first, but it's mainly you before anyone." She adds on. I guess Dan really does care about me, I mean we've practically known each other forever. I can tell today's going to be great!


	5. How To Beat Danny Sexbang At Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Challenging me to a Mario Bros game was the worst mistake you could've ever made, Sexbang!" I smile at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter pre-written, but then I lost it! I had to re-write it, that's why it took so long! Enjoy, and the next update won't be too far from now! Also, sorry this is so short, my brain isn't working properly.
> 
>  
> 
> ((shamless self promotion time: Check out the one-shots I've been writing! The next one will be about the adorable man named Barry, so stay tuned for that))

"Laura! Come here!" Arin yells from the Grump Room. Suzy and I had been talking, but I guess they didn't care.  
"What." I groan all the way to the room.  
"So, Dan tells me you can't beat his ass at games, and I wanna see it in person." Arin laughs, and I look at Danny with a smirk. This is going to be so embarrassing, maybe I should go easy on him. On second thought, maybe I shouldn't.  
"You guys are going to play the ultimate game!" Arin announces, pulling out Super Mario Bros. 3.  
"First one to get to the first Bowser castle wins!" I say, knowing Dan could barely get past the second level.  
"Well, fuck." Dan mutters loud enough for us to hear. I hope my gaming skills don't fail me today.  
"Challenging me to a Mario Bros. game was the worst decision you could have ever made, Sexbang.

This competition was getting intense. We both only had two lives, and we were both one away from the castle. It was Dan's turn, and it didn't look good for him. He didn't make a jump and lost a life.  
"Well, it seems like you've already won!" Dan says, admitting defeat. I grab the controller and make my way to Bowser's Castle, and I defeat him.  
"Hell yes!" Suck my dick, Dan!" I say laughing.  
"Congrats, Laura! But Dan, on the other hand, what the fuck happened?" Arin says laughing.  
"She's just so good at that game! How is somebody good at that game?" Dan said is disbelief.  
"Well, I guess I'm just better than you." I joke with him, putting my arm around his shoulders.  
"I would love to bring this back, but next time, be better Fuckbad." I say laughing. We haven't used that name in a while, what a great time to bring it back. Arin bursts out laughing at what I said, and it doesn't seem he'll let that go anytime soon.  
"Fuckbad!" Arin struggles to get out between the laughter. I let the laughter bubble out of my mouth too, and it eventually turns into the three of us alone in a room laughing like idiots. Man, what a life I'm in right now.

"So, tell me about the Dan you grew up with!" Suzy says. Finally, my chance to embarrass him, I've been waiting my whole life for this moment.  
"Any embarrassing things you can tell us!" Ross asks. I burst out laughing at the story, and Dan knows that it's about to go downhill for him. He knows the story I'm gonna tell, and he doesn't do anything about it.  
"Okay, so we were fourteen at the time this happened. We lived like across the street from each other, so I could get to his house really fast. I said hello to his parents and went up to his room. I walked in his room and he was blasting Madonna's Material Girl. I just stood by the door, and waited for the nice show I was gifted with to end." I say laughing.  
"When he saw me, we just looked at each other. He looked so embarrassed! He turned off the music and sat on his bed, and then I burst out laughing." I say, laughing at the end of it. Everyone was laughing their ass off. Dan looked embarrassed, but he let out a couple laughs. Now it's his turn to tell a story about me, great.  
"That's the best thing I've heard all day!" Arin manages to get out between laughter.  
"Any stories you can tells us about Laura?" Barry says to Dan, wiping the tears from his face.  
"I have a few, and since she told that one, I have a good one to top that." Dan says, and all the color drains from my face. Oh god, he's gonna tell the Lucas Smith story. Fuck.


	6. Who Needs Food When You Have Skittles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventful days are always tiring, but that's why we sleep a lot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I find time to update on a weekend *flails arms around* Okay, I'm trying to update this book at least twice a week! I'm trying to make a schedule between my other three books. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, and I forgot to mention, I don't think Barry and Dan are living together in this book, sorry for any confusion!!
> 
> ((my mom was standing behind me while i was writing, luckily, she didn't ask what this was. Also, baby Audrey is fucking adorable and my heart can't handle it. And I can't wait until Danny's Instagram takeover, I'm gonna screenshot so many pictures. and sorry this is short, I'm trying to update every book today!!))

After I'd successfully beaten Dan's ass, I told him to get me some food.  
"Hey Dan, bring me something to eat, please!" I say to him as he gets up.  
"Why should I?" He says, getting closer to the door.  
"Dan, have you forgotten who just beat you at Mario?" I ask, smiling at him playfully. He glares at me jokingly and leaves the room. He better come back with something.  
"So, Laura, how does it feel to beat him?" Arin asks, pretending to put a microphone in front of me.  
"Well, Arin, it feels great! He always said that he was better at games, and I just proved him wrong." I say laughing.  
"Man, we should've filmed this." Arin sighs.  
"No, then it would be even worse." Dan says, handing me a packet of Skittles. Being friends with Dan for so long had let me pick up some of his habits, like the love for Skittles. I open the packet and start devouring them.  
"Both of you guys love Skittles?" Arin says.  
"Hell yeah we do, we've been friends for too long." Dan says laughing.  
"Nevermind I asked for food, this is even better." I laugh, and soon Dan joins in. Now this is what I call fun!

"Bye guys!" I said. Dan and I had to head home, it was getting late. A chorus of goodbyes followed suit. We got in the car and started driving back to Dan's place.  
"Did you have fun today?" Dan asks, turning to be for a brief second.  
"Hell yeah! I had a blast!" I say smiling.  
"That's good! I'm glad you had a good time." Dan says smiling, still looking at the road.  
"I just can't wait to take a fucking nap, goddamn." I say, yawning at the end. He chuckles, and I lean back in the seat. As we pull up to his place, I grab the keys from the cup holder and race to the door. Dan laughs behind me as I unlock the door. I walk into the apartment and go get some clothes to wear for bed, I'm pretty sure he won't mind. I managed to find a white t-shirt in the sea of shirts. He should really organize his clothes, this is out of control. I find a pair of shorts and head to the bathroom to change. When I came out, I could hear Dan on the couch. He already changed, and I dragged him to the bed.  
"I thought I was sleeping on the couch?" He says confused.  
"Well, it is your bed, and I want somebody to cuddle with me." I say in a quiet voice. He laughs and we both get in the bed. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him.  
"Goodnight, Laura." He says, his eyes fluttering shut.  
"Goodnight, Sexbang." I say with my eyes shut, laughing a little. I know I'm going to sleep well, because Dan's protecting me from all the bad memories.


	7. They Don't Call Him Sexbang For Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to a bar can be somewhat fun, but when guys get too grabby, not so much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. I USUALLY UPDATE ON MONDAY, BUT I DIDN'T!!!! I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME, SO I PRESENT YOU WITH THIS SHORT UPDATE THAT I KNOW IS WAY TOO SHORT. I'LL UPDATE AGAIN THIS WEEK, AND I'LL MAKE IT LONGER. IM WRITING THIS AT 11:44 AT NIGHT BTW
> 
> (( i put some Jealous!Danny, because I like that shit, and I wanna make you guys happy...))

"What are we gonna do today?" Dan asked from the couch. We've been sitting around all day, literally doing nothing.  
"Since you don't have alcohol, I thought we could go to a bar." I say from the kitchen, hoping he was even paying attention.  
"That sounds good, but we have a while until it's bar time" He replies back. I nod my head, and I realize he can't see me.  
"Sounds like a plan!" I say, finished making my sandwich.  
"Where;s my food?" Dan asks as I come out of the kitchen.  
"In the kitchen. You know, where food goes." I say sarcastically. He laughs and heads to the kitchen, but not without rolling his eyes at me.  
"Did you roll your eyes at me, mister?" I ask him in a stern voice.  
"Fuck off!" He says laughing. And soon we're both laughing, from different rooms of the house. Man, we sure do have fun in the Sexbang house!

"Laura! Hurry the fuck up!" Dan yells from the front door. Does he not understand that if I'm going to a bar, I have to look presentable?  
"I'm coming." I groan as I make my way to the front door. When Dan sees her, his eyes light up, but Laura doesn't even see it.  
"Finally, we can go now." Dan sighs playfully, both of us making our way to his car. As they drive to the bar, Laura can only hope everything goes okay.

Dan's point of view

Laura was having such a good time, and it was good to see it. But every guy that she danced with, their hands would get father down south than the next. She wasn't even that drunk, does she not care? A whole bunch of girls have approached me, asking me to leave with them, but I have to stay with Laura. As she comes back to the bar, she takes a seat next to me.  
"Dan, why aren't you dancing with anyone?" She asks, slightly slurring her words. And before I can even answer, another guy sweeps he off her feet. I'm happy she's having a good time and all, but damn! I sigh and look back at Laura. Since I'm the designated driver, I can't drink. As the guy she's with puts his hands somewhere she obviously didn't want them, she tries to pull away. I can't hear what they're saying, but I know he's not letting her go. When she finally gets out of his grasp, she comes over to me.  
"I wanna go home, I'm getting tired." She says, leaning on my shoulder. I lead her out the door and to the car. I put her in her seat and I get the keys.  
"I had a good time, Dan." She says, a yawn following shortly after. I can hear her breath even out, and I know she's asleep.  
"I'm glad you had fun. You deserve it." I whispers to her, even though she can't hear me. I just look back at the road, focused on getting us home. Her headache is going to be killer in the morning, well, she'll have me, I guess.


	8. Dan Was Right For Once In His Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan usually dosen't have a clue what he's talking about, but being hungover is his specialty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've worked out my updating schedule! ((hopefully)) I'll update this books Mondays and Thursday, so if I don't, make sure to write me angry comments!! Anyway, on to the update I wrote at 11:41 on a Saturday! Comment what you like and what you don't, and I'll make sure to get back to it! Also, I'm in the skeleton clique |-/, just so ya know!!
> 
> ((I've been looking at Dan is his costume lately, and I think I have developed a problem...))

"Oh my god, what the fuck did I do?" I groan as the sunlight hits my face. I look around the room and I realize it's Dan's, thank god! There is water and pills on the night stand, and I could almost cry at the sight.   
"Thank you so much, Dan!" I whisper to myself. Speaking of Dan, where is he? I don't here the TV, any noise coming from the kitchen, it's just really quiet. What the fuck is he up to? As I try to sit up, I here something crinkle from under me. The note said that be made some food I can warm up, and if I need anything, I can call.  
"That explains a lot." I say, knowing I'm all alone. I liked being alone sometimes, but after Jay, I didn't like being left alone. Well, I better start to occupy myself. As much as I would love to sleep all day, I should probably clean up the house. I'm practically living here, it's the least I could do! 

After managing to find his vacuum, dusting, and washing all the dishes, Dan still wasn't even home yet.  
"Wow, I am the shit!" I say, looking around the house. I am a lean, mean, cleaning machine.   
"Man, being the sit sure is tiring!" I say flopping down on the couch. As the door opens, I can tell by all the noise that it's Dan.  
"Hey, Laura! Damn, this place looks nice!" He says looking around the living room.  
"Thanks, it didn't take long either." I say closing my eyes and leaning my head on the couch.  
"Did you eat anything?" He asks, making his way to the kitchen  
"Yeah, I warmed up the pancakes that I don't believe you made!" I say laughing.  
"Hey! I can cook if I want to!" He says defensively.  
"Whatever you say, Dan!" I say jokingly, laughing at the end.  
You wanna play some games? I have some of your favorites!" Dan says as he leaves the kitchen.  
"Yeah, but don't get too sad when I bet your ass again." I say jokingly. When he comes out of the kitchen, it's game on!

"Suck my cock, bitch!" I scream as the screen flashes game over. I had beat Dan, again.  
"How are you so good at games? When we were kids, you sucked!" He says laughing.  
"Not anymore, Sexbang. You just got fucking served!" I say as I do a victory dance. 

Dan's point of view

Man, she seems so happy. I'm glad she isn't as sad anymore, I like the new Laura!  
"Whatever, you might not be so lucky next time!" I joke with her. I would do anything to make her smile, but she doesn't know that. We're best friends, and that's probably all we'll ever be to each other. I don't mind though, as long as she's happy, it doesn't have to be with me.  
"How about a rematch?" I ask her smirking.  
"You betcha! Time to lose again!" She says laughing. Well, here we go again.


	9. Sleepover!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From video games to movies, this turned into a SLEEPOVER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, guess who's updating on the right day? It's me! Anyway, for me, there's 52 minutes until the Fall Out Boy single, and I can't wait. Enjoy this update, comment your questions and thoughts and I'll make sure to get back to them. Sorry it's short, I have a headache from hell!
> 
>  
> 
> ((I LISTENED TO CENTURIES ,THE NEW FALL OUT BOY SINGLE, AND IT'S SO FUCKING GOOD OH MY GOD SOMEBODY FANGIRL WITH ME PLEASE!!))

Laura's point of view

"Can we watch some movies now?" I ask Dan. I give him the sweetest look I can muster, and it works.  
"Sure, what do you wanna watch?" He asks as he grabs his laptop.  
"Can we watch Bambi?" I ask quietly. I have a love for old Disney movies, and I'm not afraid to show it! He laughs, but he buys in anyway.  
"This movie was like three dollars, so we're gonna watch the shit out of it, okay?" He turns to me and asks, still smiling. I nodded my head excitedly. He got up to brag some blankets, and I went in the kitchen to grab some snacks. I mean, what's a sleepover without junk food? Dan plops the blankets down and positions the computer between the two of us. We snuggled up next to each other and the movie started. This is going to be great!

After we had gone through about three movies, our focused shifted. We moved to lay down and started to talk, about anything really.  
"Remember that time in first grade when that kid named Tom was picking on you?" Dan laughed at the memory.  
"Yeah, and then I socked him right in the face." I say, joining in on the laughter.  
"And when we got high together?" I said smiling.  
"Ah, those were the good old days!" He says smiling at me.  
"Yeah, but look at you now! You're on Game Grumps and Ninja Sex Party's a thing now!" I say to him, gesturing wildly.  
"But you're the one who pushed me to achieve something. Without you, I'm still be in New Jersey, smoking weed on my front porch." He said, pulling me into his chest. Well, he's not wrong about that.  
"Oh, and one of my friends saw an opening for a job at a record store. You love music, so I thought you could apply!" Dan says, knowing how much your truly wanted a job.  
"I'll make sure to check them out, can you drive me over there tomorrow?" I ask him, still laying my head on his chest.  
"Or course I can." He said, putting his head on mine. His hair was tickling my face, so I laughed.  
"Oh my god, your hair is out of control!" I giggled as I ran my hands through it.  
"You know you love it though." He says, his chest rumbling from laughter.  
"I do love it, it suits you." I say, putting my hands back in his locks. Dan shuts his eyes, so I do to.  
"Goodnight, don't let the Ninja Brians bite." I say to him. He chuckles and pulls me to his chest.  
"Goodnight, I love you." He whispers.  
"I love you too." I say back to him. I had always liked Dan, so hearing those words warmed my heart. He probably didn't mean them in the way I wanted, but a girl can dream. I had let my breathing so down, and then Dan started to whisper.

Dan's point of view

I'm glad she said it back, it made me feel better. I knew she had fallen asleep, but I was going to tell her this anyway.  
"I love you, Laura. I've loved you for a while now too! You've always made me feel so good, and you always made me feel loved. You've always supported me in what I did, even if it meant I had to move away. Bringing you to California with me was great, but when you met Jay, things weren't so great. I knew something was wrong, but you didn't tell me he was hitting you! I'm glad you're with me now though, and I can protect you. I hope you have good dreams, and I hope you're happy here with me." I whisper in her ear. I want to kiss her, but I don't wanna take advantage of her while sh'es vulnerable. I just peck her cheek instead, hopefully I can kiss her for real soon. I put my arm around her waist, and I pull her into my other arm. I shut my eyes, hopefully leading me to sleep. I think I'm going to make a move tomorrow, if I don't chicken out first. No, I'm going to do something I've wanted to do for years, and I won't chicken out this time.


	10. Good Job Dan, You Did It! (Finally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan was excited to ask Laura out, but he was also very nervous. Well, if it didn't work out, they could still be friends, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. For updates, follow my Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> Twitter - @MoreLikeGeeSlay
> 
> Tumblr - morelikgerardbae, and I'm happy I got that URL!
> 
> Also, I hope you enjoy this update, because I had a god time writing it!! <33

Dan's point of view

As I opened my eyes, they were immediately blinded by the sun. I looked down at Laura's sleeping figure. She looks so peaceful sleeping, so I was going to try my hardest not to wake her up. Hey, I could set up a way to ask her out with this spare time, but how? Maybe I'll ask Arin, he has a wife after all. I carefully grabbed my phone of the nightstand and dialed Arin's number, hoping he was even awake.  
"Hey dude, what's up?" Arin asks into the phone.  
"Hey, I need some help with something, and I think you're the guy to ask!" I ask into the phone, trying not to be too loud.  
"What do you need help with?" Arin asks.  
"I'm going to ask Laura out, but I don't know how." I say into the phone, scared of what he was gonna say.  
"Well, you've come to the right guy!" Arin says excitedly. Hopefully, Arin knows what he's talking about.

Laura's point of view

When I woke up, Dan wasn't holding me anymore. I could hear him making a ruckus, so I knew he was in the kitchen. I get out of the bed, stretch, and head to the kitchen. I gasp at what I saw. There was food on the table, and lots of it. Dan was still setting it up, but it looked so pretty. Flowers were out, there was a nice table cloth, and Dan had even gotten dressed. I moved closer to Dan, and he looked up.  
"Good morning, have a seat!" Dan said, putting his hand on my lower back. There's a look in his eyes that I can't quite pick up, but I sit down anyway.  
"Oh my god, this looks amazing!" I say to him, taking a glance at everything again.  
"Thanks, it's because I have something important to ask you. But we have to eat first!" He said smiling at me.  
"It all looks too good to eat." I say, picking up a fork to eat the pancakes he made. I probably looked like a mess, I had just woken up and I didn't have makeup on, but it didn't seem like Dan minded.

After most of food had been consumed, Dan cleared his throat. He stood up and crouched in front of me, and that let me know this was serious. He grabbed my hands and ran his fingers over mine.  
"I want to take you out on a date, Laura. I've wanted to for a long time, and I've finally got the guts to ask you. I want to treasure you, and treat you like a princess that you are. So what do you say?" He says, smiling up at me. That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I nod my head and pull him into a hug.  
"I don't know if this is too early, but do you think I could kiss you?" He whispers in your ear as his hair tickles my face.  
"Yes." I say, and before I know it, his lips are on mine. I don't know how long I've wanted this, but it's finally happening.  
"You make me so happy, and I can't wait to take you out!" He said giggling, pulling me back to his chest. I laugh and put my hands behind his neck. I pull him into another kiss, and he doesn't even hesitate to kiss back.  
"Okay, so shall we continue with our day?" I ask him as he smiles at me.  
"I think we shall!" He said as he starts removing his clothes.  
"But I think we need less clothes today!" He says. Smooth move, Avidan. I start to take off my clothes too, and he drags me to the living room. This is going to be fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU DON'T KNOW HOW BAD I WANTED THIS TO END WITH SMUT, BUT IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THEM TO FUCK YET. I WANT LAURA TO GET SOME DICK, IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!?!??!??!?!


	11. This Is How It Should Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is very happy with the way things turned out, and it can only get better from here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long I want this book to be, I didn't really have a plan to make it this long tbh, but I don't regret it at all! I'm glad people are reading this and liking it, I never thought anyone would really read it. I just wanna thank all of you guys that are reading this, it really means a lot to me! I love to write, whether it's fanfiction or not, and I'm glad people like my writing! I write about Pierce The Veil and Game Grumps, and people take time to read my things, which makes me happy. I'm just like you, I'm just another fangirl who loves Game Grumps! Anyway, before I start to ramble, enjoy this chapter. Also, Attack On Titan is my new favorite thing, and it made me cry last night, oops. Also, I love new fanfiction, you if you write it or read it, can you tell me some good ones?
> 
> ((Are you guys still liking this book? I'm worried that people are losing interest in this book! I hope I'm not making this go too slow or too fast for anyone's liking!!))

Dan and I were on the couch, no TV, no music, just us. It was just like old times, but now, we're so much more to each other. We were in each other's arms talking, laughing, and the occasional kiss.  
"I never thought I would get to do this with you, I never though I would get this far with you. I feel so lucky right now!" He says laughing. It's weird to see this side of Dan, he's always joking and talking about video games! I don't think a lot of people see this side of Dan, but I'm glad I get to.  
"Me too, and I'm so happy to be here with you right now!" I say, putting my head on his chest.  
"So, what's the plan for today, because tomorrow, I'm taking you out. Movies all day, games, or do you wanna lay down with me in my room?

"That's a lot of options, but I'm going to go with the last one!" I say, smirking at the end. He smiles back at me and scoops me into his arms, and I am not a fan of sudden movement.  
"What the fuck, Dan?" I scream a he hauls me to his room.  
"I wanted to carry you, so I did." He says laughing, and we make it to his bed. He plops me down with him and pulls me into his arms.  
"I'm gonna take a nap." I say, followed by a yawn.  
"I'll join you!" He said giggling as he put his head on mine. What a dork, an adorable, cute, funny dork.

I was wrapped in Dan's arms, and it was very comforting. All of this just feels right, and it's kinda hard to explain. Dan was still sleeping, and I have just woken up. I was studying his features, his stubble, how calm he looked, and his hair of course. I want to run my hands through it so badly, but I don't wanna wake him up. Is it creepy to watch people while they're sleeping? Some people say it's cute, but some people say it's weird, and that doesn't give me a clear answer. Wow, my brain sure is busy right now, where are all these questions coming from? Dan started to move in his sleep, and he brought me closer to him. He smells good, is it weird to say that? He mutters something incoherently and nuzzles his face into my neck. Okay, so Dan is a snuggler, which is not a problem at all. I haven't felt this loved in a while, and it feels great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short, but i wanted to give you guys something...


	12. A Note From The Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry everyone

Dear whoever is reading this,

I am giving this book away, because I no longer want to write it. If you want this book, I can add you as a co-author and you can do whatever you want with it, just ask me. Things just haven't been good for me lately, so I'm just gonna stick to reading instead of writing. I hope you guys can understand, and I hope somebody can take this writing off of my hands and turn it into the book it should've been. I've been thinking of ways to say this, and here it finally is. I'm writing this at 12:50 a.m. because my writing friend gave me some advice. If you wanna contact me or anything, just ask, but I just won't be updating this anymore. Dan Avidan is still my life, and I will continue to read and support other books on here (WubbaNottaFighta, I like you a lot and your stories kill) Anyways, before I die of exhaustion, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read this story, it meant a lot to me.

Sincerely,

Kyra the writer <33

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment your thoughts and questions!
> 
> \- kyrathewriter


End file.
